


i'll keep him safe from the dark things that wait

by malskira



Series: The Witcher 5 + 1 [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Geralt can have a little comfort, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being an Idiot, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Oblivious Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Oblivious Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, as a treat, feelings are hard ok, no beta we die like jaskiers heart on the mountain, the mountain never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malskira/pseuds/malskira
Summary: Geralt never asked for help. It was how he was raised. He got used to never having anyone around to help him, or rather someone who wanted to help him. No one wanted to be around a witcher any longer than they had to be, and Geralt just got used to it. It didn't bother him, or at least that's what he told himself.------or; 5 times Geralt was hesitant to let Jaskier help him + 1 time he asked.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher 5 + 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709035
Comments: 63
Kudos: 750





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!
> 
> quarantine's getting the better of me, so i decided to pick writing back up! here's to my first geraskier fic! just hope i do them justice.

Geralt never asked for help. It was how he was raised. He got used to never having anyone around to help him, or rather someone who wanted to help him. No one wanted to be around a witcher any longer than they had to be, and Geralt just got used to it. It didn't bother him, or at least that's what he told himself. 

If he did ever feel that pang of loneliness, he would push it down as far as he possibly could. He always traveled alone, drank alone, slept alone, and did everything else you can thing of alone. He never had anyone by his side. That was until he met an annoying bard who went by the name of Jaskier. 

Jaskier didn't know how to shut up, and that annoyed Geralt to no end. The thing that annoyed Geralt the most was how _kind_ he was to the witcher. Jaskier always checked up on him after a hunt, he made sure he ate enough before they hit the road, and he always asked if Geralt slept well enough. This all didn't make sense to Geralt. Geralt was a witcher while the bard was a human. Geralt felt as if he wasn't worthy of the bard's worrying. 

No matter how many times Geralt told the other man to fuck off, Jaskier never left. That's because Jaskier knew Geralt could never actually mean it. Despite Geralt wanting some peace and quiet at times, he never wanted the bard to leave. Even if that meant he wouldn't have to worry about the other man getting killed in a hunt because he was being his idiotic self.

Worrying about Jaskier. Now that's something Geralt will never admit to, even despite him knowing he does. He'll never breathe a word of that. 

"What are you brooding about over there, my dear witcher?" Jaskier asked from across the fire they had set up. They were currently on a contract for a ghoul.

It was things like _that_. The words Jaskier would call him. This was what bothered Geralt the most because he knew he didn't deserve it.

"Hm." Was all Geralt had to say in reply. 

"I hope you know that isn't good enough of an answer." Jaskier spoke in reply. Before Geralt could reply Jaskier spoke again, "And don't just 'hm' me in reply to that as well."

Geralt shut his mouth and went back to polishing his sword. "So what are we hunting this time?" Jaskier asked.

"We are not hunting anything. You're staying here." 

Jaskier pouted, "Now that's just unfair. How else am I supposed to write magnificent ballads about our adventures and your hunts if I can't see what happens? You don't exactly give me enough material to work with."

Geralt would never admit it, but Jaskier was right. 

"Come on. Let me come. Just this once."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Alright then, it's settled. I'm coming with you." Jaskier looked proud of himself.

Geralt huffed in reply and stood up to start walking into the woods. He heard Jaskier hurrying behind him in order to catch up. They were walking until Geralt heard something rustling in the woods behind them. 

Geralt turned to Jaskier, "When I tell you to run, you run."

"But I want to see the action, Geralt."

"Damn it, Jaskier. Just run. I don't want you to-" Geralt cut himself off.

Geralt couldn't see Jaskier very well, but he knew the other man's eyes softened, "-To get hurt? You going soft of me, my lovely witcher?"

Geralt was about to tell him to fuck off when something suddenly landed behind him, "Run! Now!" Geralt yelled, and Jaskier surprisingly listened as he took off to run back to the camp they set up. Luckily, they hadn't gone too far, so Geralt knew Jaskier would be able to find his way back easily. 

Geralt pulled out his sword and went for a strike. The battle between him and the ghoul went on for quite a while. Geralt thought he was wearing the creature down until it moved quickly behind him and tore it's claws into his back. Geralt hissed as he felt the pain searing through his shoulder. 

Geralt couldn't move his arm correctly for the rest of the fight and hoped he could just tired the beast down enough to kill it. Geralt was knocked onto the ground by the monster, and Geralt thought this was how it was going to end. He was going to die here in the woods as Jaskier waited for him back at the camp only for him to never return. He felt a pang in his chest at the thought of leaving Jaskier alone. 

Something came abruptly from behind the trees a next to Geralt and the monster. Geralt looked over to see that Jaskier had thrown a stone at the creature. Dumbass, Geralt thought. 

His stupidly brave move had distracted the ghoul enough for Geralt to thrust his sword through it and kill it. Geralt moved the ghoul off of him and hissed once again as he felt a pain piercing his shoulder again. Jaskier rushed to his side quickly and helped him sit up.

"Geralt, are you okay? Wait, don't answer that. Of course you're not. You just fought a monster and clearly got hurt while doing so. You-" 

"Jaskier." Geralt cut the bard off, "Can we just get back already"

Jaskier only nodded, for once shutting his mouth. Geralt had hesitantly let Jaskier help him get back to the camp.

"Can you hand me the salve and rag from my bag?" Geralt asked. 

Jaskier reached into Geralt's bag and pulled it out. He held the items up to show Geralt he got them, "Now take off your armor and turn around."

Geralt shot an eyebrow up, "Excuse me?"

"Not like that, Geralt. Well, unles-no. I mean I'm helping you, so do as I said." 

Geralt shot him daggers with his eyes, "I don't need help."

"Yeah. Sure you don't. Now, do what I told you to. If you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to start singing."

Geralt huffed out a breath of anger as he reluctantly complied. He slowly took off his armor and turned so that his back was facing Jaskier. 

What always amazed Geralt is how gentle Jaskier was with him. He slowly took his time wiping the wound with the rag, which was doused in water in order to not irritate the wound. Geralt never expected anyone to be so gentle with him. 

Witchers didn't feel pain, or at least that's what people said. They said how witchers didn't feel emotions like humans. Geralt knew this wasn't true, even if he didn't want to admit it. Despite Jaskier being aware of those rumors, he was still so gentle with Geralt. It's like he wanted to take care of him. 

Geralt spoke before Jaskier could apply the salve. He lightly grabbed Jaskier's wrist, careful not to grip too tight, "You know you don't have to do this, right?" Geralt's voice was unexpectedly quiet.

Jaskier's posture slouched as he looked up to Geralt with the softest eyes Geralt has ever seen, "But I want to. I want to help you. I know you don't need my help, but you deserve someone to take care of you, so please? Let me take care of you."

Geralt felt that warmth in his chest that he had gotten too used to when it came to Jaskier. He lightly let go of the bard's wrist. Fondness filled Jaskier, and a small smile appeared on his face. Jaskier slowly started to apply the salve to Geralt's shoulder. Geralt let out a hum of relief because of how nice it felt. 

This was unusual. No one willingly wanted to be around a witcher, let alone take care of one. After a hell of a lot of resistance, Geralt allowed himself to appreciate the moment. To appreciate being cared for. 

Another pang in his chest came as he realized this wouldn't last forever. Jaskier wouldn't always be by Geralt's side. Jaskier would realize he deserves better than _this_. He deserves a better life than one with a _monster_. Jaskier deserves better than him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Geralt and Jaskier hadn't talked what happened after the ghoul incident. Geralt was thankful for that. If they talked about it, then Geralt had to talk about his feelings, and that was something that never went over well. 

Witchers aren't supposed to feel. They don't feel. Jaskier saw right through that all though, and Geralt knew this. Jaskier had become an expert in knowing exactly what Geralt was feeling at all times. He always knew what the witcher meant with his hums. He could decode them with little to no effort.

This scared Geralt deep down. Geralt has never been particularly close with anyone, and that's mainly because no one ever wanted to be. Yet once again, Jaskier was the exception. He was always the exception to everything Geralt was familiar with. Geralt still hasn't figured out whether that's good or bad, but he's leaning more towards the latter.

There was something that scared him more than all of that though. His feelings for the bard. Although he'd never breathe a word of it, he cared for him in a way that he's never really felt before. Sure, he's been in love before, but this was different somehow. It's never lasted for this long. Even with Yennefer, it was a short affair and nothing more. He had loved her, but that lasted only for a short while.

Whatever this was with Jaskier has been around since the moment he first saw him in the tavern. It's why Geralt was always so _cruel_ to Jaskier. He hoped that if he drove him off, these feelings would go away, but it hadn't worked exactly as planned. Everytime he tried pushing Jaskier away, it only drove the bard more insistent on staying. 

Geralt knew that if Jaskier brought up what happened back at the camp, then they'd have to talk about feelings. He knows that Jaskier would leave him as soon as he found out.

"Are we almost there yet?" Jaskier said as he stopped walking. When Geralt turned around, the other man had both his hands on his hips. 

Geralt huffed, "You sound like a child."

Jaskier spluttered out a string of intangible words, or they rather were more noises. "Grumpy as usual I see. You didn't answer my question though, you brute."

"Hm." Was the only answer Jaskier got.

"Ah. So I take that as a yes then." 

It was exactly that. Jaskier knew what he meant despite no words actually being said. Geralt wondered how he managed to always do it, but he'd never dare to ask. 

After walking for a short while, they arrived at a town. Geralt hadn't been lying when he said they were close. Geralt paid for Roach to stay in a stable, and they then headed to a nearby inn. 

Luckily, it had a tavern of some sort on the bottom and rooms on the top, so Jaskier could try earning them some coin. Geralt and Jaskier walked up to a lady who was at the front to ask for a room. 

"Hi, darling" Jaskier sent a wink the woman's way, "May we get a room for tonight?" He was practically leaned over the desk and had a bright smile on his face. The sight of this made Geralt sigh out of annoyance and roll his eyes.

"Of course." The woman's face flushed and turned a deep shade of pink. She reached behind the counter and handed them the key as Jaskier handed over the coin. 

"Thank you, my dear." Only made the woman turn pinker. 

"Must you flirt with everything that walks." 

Jaskier smirked, "Actually, yes, I must. Why? You jealous?" Geralt definitely was _not_ going to respond to that. 

They took a seat towards the corner of the tiny downstairs tavern. Geralt was thankful for this. Just where he always liked to sit. He had very little chance of being sighted, and Jaskier knew this. It was exactly why he picked it, and both he and Geralt knew that but would never speak of it. 

"Time to go earn us some coin, my lovely witcher." Jaskier stood up and winked at Geralt. 

It was things like that that made a heat surge to the bottom of Geralt's stomach. What hurt the most was the fact that Geralt wasn't _special_. That's how Jaskier acts with everyone.

Jaskier was playing for only a short while before he started to draw a crowd. He truly does deserve the credit he's getting. Geralt thought Jaskier was incredibly talented, but he wouldn't ever tell the 'humble bard' this. He was anything but humble when it came to his talent.

He especially couldn't tell him it after he made that fillingless pie comment. Ever since then, he wished he could take it back. He hadn't meant it. He truly enjoyed Jaskier and his voice. On restless nights, Jaskier would play his lute as quitely as he could and gently sing to Geralt. 

Geralt would tell him to shut the fuck up, but Jaskier would continue. It was the only thing that could help Geralt fall asleep on some nights, but that's another thing they'll never talk about. 

Geralt was listening and watching him, occasionally catching Jaskier's attention to which the bard would then smile and wink at him once again. Geralt looked up once again at Jaskier when he had to suddenly shut his eyes due sheer pain.

He had been trying to block out the loud crowd but had ultimately failed. There was a pounding pain in his head, and he started to see spots. He tried to shut it out, but it soon became too much to bare.

He stood up and immediately went up to their room. Luckily, Jaskier had left the keys with Geralt. After an embarrassingly amount of struggling, Geralt managed to unlock the door. He laid down on the nearest bed face first. After only a few minutes, he heard the door open. The noise was too loud and heightened, and he groaned out in pain.

He felt the bed dip beside him, "Geralt? Are you okay?" Geralt only groaned again in response, "What's wrong?" After no response, Jaskier spoke softly once again, "Geralt, please tell me so I can help you." 

"My head." Was the only response Geralt would force out through the searing pain. 

"Okay. I'm gonna help you, but you need to let me. Put your head in my lap, but keep your eyes closed." Geralt couldn't force himself to put up a fight, so he complied. 

Geralt rolled over and put his head in Jaskier's lap, "I'm gonna touch your head now, is that okay?" There was a moment of silence before Geralt hummed as his consent. 

Jaskier slowly moved his hands to Geralt's head. His fingers rested at the witcher's temples, and he slowly started rubbing them. It was moments like these when Geralt was most thankful to be traveling with the bard. The little things like this that Jaskier did made a familiar warmth spread through Geralt's chest. 

After a while, Jaskier stopped and moved on to massaging his head, running his hands through Geralt's hair, careful to not hurt him by slowly detangling it. Geralt became all to aware that he didn't deserve this. 

He tried to sit up but was stopped by Jaskier, "No, no, you idiot. Lay back down."

"I'm fine." Geralt was silent for another moment, his head still resting in Jaskier's lap, "I'm...sorry. For running out in the middle of your performance."

Geralt opened his eyes to see Jaskier's looking soft, the deepest shade of blue he's ever seen, "Don't be." Jaskier gave him a gentle, fond smile, "I was finished anyways."

Him and Geralt both knew that was a lie, "Still. I should be able to handle this. I should've stayed."

"No. Listen to me. You have no reason to be sorry. Every living being feels pain of some sort, you're no different. Just please tell me. I know it'll be awfully hard for you to get this through that thick head of yours, but I care about you, and you deserve to be taken care of. You don't deserve to be in pain." _Wrong_ , Geralt thought.

Geralt didn't truly know what to say in response to that. He only nodded and closed his eyes, not trusting of what might come out of his mouth if he speaks. I care for you too, he thought, but the words wouldn't come out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! hope you guys enjoyed this. once again, i'd love to hear feedback. so far everything has been positive, and it's giving me a bunch of motivation to write, so thank you to those who have commented and left kudos!! 
> 
> until next time <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing with Jaskier is that Geralt couldn't bring himself to lie to the bard anymore. It was almost as if it was impossible for him to do. Geralt hesitantly spoke, "My head. It feels like it's spinning."
> 
> Jaskier's eyes softened, his hands falling from Geralt's face. Geralt immediately missed the physical contact. He was always so starved when it came to physical affection from Jaskier. He could never get enough of it. Jaskier would often place his hand on Geralts arm, and Geralt would be yearning for more as soon as the bard's hand left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers: Witchers don't have feelings.
> 
> Me: So...Anyways Geralt is one sad bitch.

Another day passes where they don't talk about anything that has happened. Part of Geralt was itching to ask Jaskier why he was so willing to help. Why he was so willing to help a _monster_.

But nothing was ever said, which was unusual for Jaskier. It meant he was keeping something from Geralt. No matter how much he wanted to deny this, it hurt. It was proving that no one in their right mind could ever trust someone like Geralt. No one could ever trust a witcher. 

Geralt couldn't blame Jaskier. He wouldn't trust himself either, but it still sent a pain through his chest. He thought Jaskier was _different_. _Jaskier is different_ , he reminded himself.

Everyone was too afraid to approach the witcher, and if any did, they treated him as if he was lesser of a person, or rather, not a person at all. 

But Jaskier sat across from him in that tavern without even a second thought. Everyone else seemed to know who Geralt was on first glance, but Jaskier didn't. The memory made Geralt chuckle lightly.

"Wa-was that a laugh, Geralt?" Jaskier said with a smirk.

They were currently between contracts, or Geralt was, Jaskier just stayed, which only made the warmth in Geralt's chest become stronger. Jaskier chose him, so why didn't Jaskier trust him?

"When we first met, why did you sit with me?" Geralt asked, looking across the fire to make eye contact with the other man. 

This was a common occurrence when they were on the road. They'd sit on opposite sides of the fire, Geralt being too scared to get too close to the other man, afraid he'll suddenly see Geralt for the monster he sees himself as.

"I sat down because I saw an opportunity for adventure, my dear witcher." Both men knew Jaskier was lying, suddenly looking at his food instead of at Geralt instead of the food in the bard's hands.

"But you acted as if you didn't know who I was." Geralt stated simply. 

Jaskier's blue eyes shot up to meet Geralt's golden ones, "Ah, well, you're not wrong." Jaskier paused, "Do you want the truth?"

Geralt only nodded in response, waiting for the other man to speak, "Well, I was watching you while I was performing. You were the only one who didn't yell or throw something at me." Jaskier slighly laughed, "I thought y-well, let's just say I was intrigued by you."

Geralt's head tilted to the side due to confusion, "How so?"

"Awfully talkative tonight, aren't you? I mean truly, I don't think you've said this many words in all of our travels. Are you-"

"Answer the question, Jaskier." 

Jaskier sighed, almost as if he was preparing himself for what was going to come out of his mouth, "Well, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but you're quite stunning. I mean sclupted by the Gods stunning. I mean it's truly unfair, it was only a matter of time befo-" Jaskier cut himself off, "I'm gonna stop talking now."

Geralt felt his face heat up, every part of him suddenly becoming too warm to bear. Was that really what Jaskier thought of him? That was definitely the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him, even if it was said in a messy panic way. 

Before Geralt could think of a reply, he started too feel light headed, dizzy almost. He let out only a silent hum as this happened. He felt his body lightly sway side to side.

"Are you okay?" Jaskier sounded worried, "I've never seen you like this."

Geralt nodded slowly, only making the feeling worse, "No, you're not." Jaskier said as he got up and placed himself a next to Geralt, "Please tell me what's wrong." He lightly placed his delicate hands on Geralt's face, cupping it, "I've told you before, I want to help."

Geralt felt his heart rate speed up, something rare for witchers. Jaskier's eyes were the brightest shade of blue Geralt had ever seen. His eyes were the opposite of Geralt's golden ones. Although that seemed to be a common patter for them.

They were each other's opposite. Geralt was introverted, Jaskier was the most extroverted person he's ever met. Jaskier is talkative, Geralt communicates entirely through hums and grunts. Jaskier attracted almost anything that walked, but Geralt was repulsive to them. 

The thing with Jaskier is that Geralt couldn't bring himself to lie to the bard anymore. It was almost as if it was impossible for him to do. Geralt hesitantly spoke, "My head. It feels like it's spinning."

Jaskier's eyes softened, his hands falling from Geralt's face. Geralt immediately missed the physical contact. He was always so starved when it came to physical affection from Jaskier. He could never get enough of it. Jaskier would often place his hand on Geralts arm, and Geralt would be yearning for more as soon as the bard's hand left. 

The bard stood up and went back to where he was sitting. Geralt was scared he did something wrong, bu the other man came back with the rest of his food. 

"Eat it." Jaskier said.

Geralt just stared at the bard, "I can't. You need it more than me."

"When was the last time you ate?" Jaskier asked while he sat back down beside the witcher, voice soft once again. The tone has become all too familiar to Geralt within these past few days. 

"It doesn't matter."

"Geralt." Jaskier's tone was stern. Now this tone was a tone that Geralt was not used to. The bard sounded serious, something that was rare when it came to him. His tone was almost always light and joking.

"It's been a few days. I'm not quite sure." Geralt looked to his lap.

Jaskier took a deep breath in, grabbing Geralt's hand, "You need to eat this." Geralt went to open his mouth in protest, "No. Don't argue."

The bard placed the food in the witcher's hands, and Geralt hesitantly accepted. Slowly eating the remainder of the rabbit he had hunted and cooked not too long ago.

"How often do you do this? Just not eat?" Jaskier asked, tone soft once again.

Geralt only shrugged, thinking before replying, "Quite often, I guess."

"Don't you get hungry?" Jaskier was clearly curious. When Geralt thought about it, Jaskier didn't know much about Geralt and his habits, and if he did, it was from observing the witcher rather than being told.

"I do, but not as humans get hungry. It's more of an annoyance. Besides, you need the food more," Geralt paused for a moment, "And I guess I've grown accustomed to it."

Jaskier winced as if something had physically hurt him, "Geralt." Was the bard's only reply. He grabbed Geralt's hand once again, but this time was not because he was placing something in them.

He interlaced their fingers. Geralt's heart rate sped up once again, and he became aware that Jaskier's had as well. The sound of his heart pounding was strong in the witcher's ears.

Jaskier moved closer to Geralt, the side of their legs now closely touching, their sides closely pressed against each other's. Jaskier slowly rested his head on Geralt's shoulder, making sure it was okay. 

He gave Geralt time to pull away in case the contact was unwanted. Jaskier always did considerate acts such as this, always making sure Geralt felt comfortable and not pressured in anything he did.

"You shouldn't have had to. Get accustomed to it, I mean." Jaskier paused before speaking again, "I meant it when I said I care about you and want to help in any way I can. This is merely part of it. You deserve so much better than what you've gotten in your life so far." Jaskiers voice almost broke, "You deserve so much better."

The last sentence Jaskier spoke was the quietest Geralt has ever heard the bard be. Geralt almost thought he imagined it. 

Geralt couldn't find words for how strongly he disagreed with the other man's words, so he said nothing at all, sitting there quietly. Geralt reluctantly leaned down to place his head on top of Jaskier's. 

And so they sat their, heads rested upon each other, hands in one another's. Geralt felt almost breathless as the warmth consumed his whole chest, his feelings for the bard only becoming stronger as every moment passed. 

No more words were spoken. Geralt wasn't sure when he last felt this happy, this _content_. If he could stay in this position for the rest of time, he'd die the happiest man on earth. Little did he know, Jaskier felt the same way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all are doing well and are healthy right now!
> 
> i once again want to thank everyone who has commented and left kudos. it legitimately makes me so happy to see! i haven't replied to any comments, but that's because i truly don't know how to express my gratitude for those who have taken time out of their day to let me know what they think. 
> 
> so thank you to those who have, i love all of you guys!
> 
> anyways, sorry for being soft. thank you :) <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fellas, is it gay to let your bro braid your hair after washing it while you bathe? Asking for Geralt.

Geralt was almost positive that the last encounter they had was going to be the last straw for the bard. That he'd finally snap and force Geralt to talk, or even worse, he'd leave due to the lack of communication. 

That's what was so confusing about this whole situation. Jaskier always wanted to talk about anything. Geralt once let it slip that he didn't want the bard to die, and Jaskier carried on about it for the next two weeks, never letting Geralt live down the words he spoke. 

Geralt rarely complimented the other man. No matter how much he wanted to, he never did. He felt bad about it at times. 

_"Oh, are we not using 'friend'? Yeah, sure. Let's just give it another decade."_

Jaskier said those words right before the incident with the djinn. Geralt wanted to correct him in that moment, say how he did consider Jaskier a friend, but he didn't. He was in such an awful mood that day. He couldn't sleep properly ever since Jaskier left. 

There was something about the other man that kept Geralt at bay, always relaxed. Well, as relaxed as Geralt could get. He'd never admit it to the bard. Jaskier was right, he wasn't addressing the root of the problem.

The problem was Jaskier. Witchers weren't supposed to feel any emotions, especially not fear. But he was always so _scared_ around Jaskier. He was scared of what the bard truly thought of the witcher, scared that he'll push too hard and Jaskier will leave for good. 

Witchers also were definitely not supposed to feel regret, and yet, he regretted what he had said to Jaskier every day since. He never apologized to the bard. He just kept whatever he had to say bottled up, hoping it will go away, but it hasn't. It's only grown stronger. 

He so badly wanted to tell Jaskier how he did consider him a friend. In fact, his closest friend. The closest one he's ever had. How he would do anything for him. But he keeps his mouth shut.

To say Geralt is not the best with feelings would be a serious understatement. That was one of the many problems between him and Yennefer. Well, that and the fact she figured out men weren't really her thing. He truly did care for her, but the way he felt for Jaskier was so _different_ , so _strong_. She somehow knew this before Geralt did, but she never told him how. 

Sometimes Geralt wished he was better, wished that's what he really used the djinn for. He so badly wanted to be able to communicate how he felt, but he didn't know how to. He didn't even know where to begin. 

So here they were, stuck in the same cycle. 

They were at an inn once again. Geralt was sat in the bath, washing the dirt and grime that has accumulated on his body. He was interrupted from his train of thought when Jaskier came in.

"Thanks for knocking." Geralt said plainly.

"Darling, when have I ever been known to knock before I enter?" Jaskier asked while smiling. 

Jaskier was right, he never knocked. Geralt looked down in order to hide the heat that rose to his face at the term Jaskier used.

"You should start. I could've been doing something in here, you know."

"Well then, don't stop on my account." Jaskier threw a wink his way. 

Sometimes Geralt questioned why the bard is the way he is. 

Geralt ignored the comment made by Jaskier and moved to wash his hair. He couldn't get his fingers through his hair, groaning in frustration after a few failed attempted.

"You're going to rip you hair out of your head if you keep doing that, you big brute." Jaskier grabbed some oils and moved to sit behind him, "Here, let me help you."

Geralt huffed, "I can do it myself."

"Yes, but you don't have to. Plus, you're causing yourself unnecessary pain, you clearly do not know what you're doing and-well, should I continue."

"Witchers don't feel pain like you humans." Geralt said.

Jaskier was quiet. Geralt expected a comeback, but the bard was oddly silent. Geralt could tell Jaskier shook his head to break his train of thoughts.

"Right, I'll just pretend like we both believe you can't feel things." Jaskier said, his tone light and joking again, "Well, I'm helping you. Whether you like it or not."

They both knew that wasn't true. Geralt knew that if he ever said the words, Jaskier would stop whatever he was doing immediately and vice versa. They had an unspoken trust between them. A trust that neither of them would willingly break.

Geralt heard Jaskier pop the top off of a bottle of the oil, pouring some into his hands. Jaskier slowly moved his hands up to Geralt's hair, starting from the bottom and slowly making his way up, detangling the mess that was the witcher's hair.

When he got to Geralt's scalp, he slowly started massaging it. He moved his delicate fingers in circles, and Geralt tried to keep in his sighs of relief and pleasure in.

Ultimately, he failed as a sigh slipped past his lips. Jaskier laughed lightly, "Having fun, are we?"

The noise of annoyance Geralt made could only be described as something close to a growl. Jaskier laughed once more before continuing. Jaskier moved to grab a bucket that was beside the tub, dipping it in and scooping out some water before pouring it gently on Geralt's hair. The dirt, grease, and grime going down along with the water. 

Jaskier lightly slapped Geralt's shoulders, making sure to make the joking gesture clear, "Well now, finish up. I'll deal with your hair once you get out."

_Deal with my hair?_ Geralt thought, _What the fuck did that mean?_

Jaskier seemed like he somehow read Geralt's mind, "You'll see what I mean once you get out." And with that, he left the room. 

Geralt finished up, and when he came back to the room, Jaskier was sat on the bed. Geralt stood there for a moment just appreciating the bard. He looked so _peaceful_ , so _soft_ , so _beautiful._ Geraltshook his head lightly and moved over to the bed, sitting down in front of him.

They were know facing each other. They kept eye contact for a few moments. Jaskier's eyes always looked so soft around Geralt, so full of fondness. There was something else in them, but Geralt couldn't put his finger on it. 

Jaskier was the first one to break the moment, "Turn around, and then I'll get started."

Geralt raised an eyebrow at the other man's phrasing.

"Not like that, but I mean, if you're offering? Who knew it'd be so easy?" Jaskier said placing his hand on his hip.

Geralt rolled his eyes and huffed, turning around. Jaskier's hands moved up once again to Geralt's hair at a painfully slow pace.

"Are you aware that you can move faster?" Geralt hadn't meant for his tone to drip annoyance, but it did.

Jaskier only brushed the tone off, seeing right through it, "I know. You do have those witchery reflexives and everything." Jaskier laughed quietly before continuing, his tone quieter and softer this time, "I just want you to be able to say no. I-I guess I just want you to make sure you're truly okay with whatever I'm about to do."

Geralt's chest was full of warmth, almost suffocating him, "Thank you." Was all Geralt said. 

"For what?" Jaskier sounded genuinely curious.

"This. Everything." Geralt's voice was quiet. He was almost ashamed of his words.

Jaskier was silent for a minute, and Geralt thought he had said the wrong thing. He was startled as Jaskier placed a hand on top of Geralt's bare shoulder. Geralt moved a hand to place on Jaskier's.

There was a moment of no movement before Jaskier lightly pressed his lips to Geralt's hand. Geralt's heart fluttered at how _gentle_ it was, the warmth in his torso only becoming stronger. It was so light that Geralt almost thought he had imagined it. 

Jaskier moved his hand out from Geralt's and moved his way up to his hair. He separated the silver locks into three sections and began. Geralt was shocked and disappointed at how fast it was over.

He turned back to Jaskier once he was sure the bard was finished.

"It's nothing very complex. It's just a simple plait. Shit, I didn't ask you if it was okay. Is it okay? That I did that, I mean. I know some men find it to feminine and-" 

Geralt cut Jaskier off by grabbing his hand softly, "Jaskier, it's perfect. Thank you."

Geralt has never heard his voice be so soft and gentle before. He didn't even know this tone was possible. He felt a wave of fondness wash over him as the bard's posture went into more of a slouched position, clearly relieved. 

Jaskier looked down into his lap while smiling. Geralt could've sworn he saw a hint of pink on the bard's face, but he didn't mention it.

The witcher was all too aware that this wasn't something he deserved or earned. He knew that if he made one wrong move, he'd lose the best thing that's ever happened to him, but still Geralt felt himself smiling, appreciating this rare moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it 1:40am? yes. will i ever post at a normal time? no.
> 
> once again, thank you so much to everyone leaving comments. i know it's getting old of me saying it, but it really does make my day. 
> 
> i hope you all are enjoying this! i have the last two chapters planned out, and i'm excited to write them!
> 
> i love you all! until next time :) <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "God damn it, Jaskier! Why can't you see I don't want anyone to help me? I don't fucking need it from anyone, especially you. Now can you shut the fuck up?" Geralt's tone was too harsh. He knew that.
> 
> Jaskier flinched as if he'd been burnt. He blinked quickly, clearly trying to stop the tears that threatened to pour from his eyes. He looked to the ground and continued walking.

Geralt woke up to feel warmth pressed to his bare chest. He slowly peeled open his eyes and looked down to find Jaskier curled against him. 

He took a moment just to watch the other man. Jaskier looked so peaceful while sleeping. The bard had a face that was always so expressive, so it was odd to see him like this. _Odd but nice_ , Geralt thought.

Geralt soon made the decision to move before Jaskier woke up. This would surely be the final straw, setting a conversation off that Geralt very desperately wanted to avoid for as long as he could.

Whenever the rare times when Geralt spoke his mind happened, he was met with laughs or disgust. A part of Geralt knew Jaskier would never have that reaction, but he couldn't risk it. Especially with how Geralt felt about the bard. 

Those feelings would definitely disgust the other man. Who would want a witcher, a _monster_ , to be in love with them? These thoughts are what is stopping Geralt from saying anything and wanting to have that conversation. 

If Jaskier found out, then that would mean he'd leave, and that was the last thing Geralt wants. Geralt can't remember a time where he was happier. In fact, he doesn't think he's ever been so happy. 

And so here Geralt was, slowly putting on his clothes, waiting for the bard to wake up. He tried pushing the negative thoughts away, but he couldn't. Everytime he would, only worse thoughts would pop into his mind. The pain in his chest only getting worse.

Geralt heard a stirring coming from behind him and turned around to see Jaskier sitting up from the bed.

"How long have you been awake?" Jaskier asked, rubbing his eyes gently. It was a habit he always did once he woke up.

"Long enough. Get your beauty sleep?" Geralt's tone was light and joking.

Jaskier's jaw dropped before smiling widely, a smile he reserved only for Geralt, "Was that a joke, my lovely witcher? Who knew you could be so funny?" Jaskier smiled brightly once again, "But yes, I did, so bask in all this beauty before it goes to waste." 

Geralt smiled, a smile that only happened because of Jaskier. They each had a smile that only the other could bring to their faces. Geralt turned around before he thought Jaskier could see it.

"Now, now, darling, turn back around. A smile and a joke all within a mere minute? Who are you, and what have you done with my Geralt." Geralt couldn't see Jaskier, but he knew the bard was wearing the biggest smile on his face. 

_My Geralt_. The warmth and feeling of fondness in Geralt's chest once again as he pictured Jaskier saying those words with that smile. 

Geralt turned back around to face Jaskier, "You wish, bard. Now get dressed, we're going to be leaving soon." 

Jaskier laughed quietly, sitting up to start getting dressed. Geralt waited for them, and then they made their way downstairs. Jaskier said a quick goodbye to the beautiful woman working at front, which made Geralt huff and roll his eyes.

They walked to the stable where they paid for Roach to stay. The man working it looked Geralt up and down, eyes filling with disgust. 

Geralt noticed this and wanted to leave this town as fast as he could, "I'm here to pick up a horse. I dropped her off last night." The man didn't move after Geralt spoke, "Please." He added through a sneer. 

The man left to get Roach, muttering _fucking monster_ under his breath. He clearly had meant for Geralt to hear it, but Jaskier had heard it too.

Geralt turned to the other man. He was clearly fuming, trying as hard as he could to contain his anger and not explode. The man returned with Roach and gave him to Geralt without speaking any words. 

"Thank you." The words were sharp as knifes with the tone Geralt used.

The man huffed, "Whatever to get your kind out of here. We don't want you monsters around here any longer than you have to be."

That was the final straw for Jaskier, "You're an asshole, you know that? Geralt dedicates his life to protecting dickheads like you, and this is how you treat him?"

"Jaskier, stop." Geralt said, lightly grabbing Jaskier's arm and pulling it gently. He was careful not to actually injure the man.

Jaskier shook his arm free of the light grip, "No, he deserves to know how disrespectful he is being to a man who has done nothing but protect people like him."

"Jaskier, it's pointless. Stop." His words were a bit more stern.

"See? Look at how angry he's getting. Tell me, bard, why travel with a monster like that? How you tolerate his presence for more than a minute without vomiting is a miracle."

The bard was now visibly red from anger. Before he could do anything he would come to regret, Geralt grabbed Jaskier's arm slightly rougher this time, pulling him away from the stable and the man working. 

He didn't let go until they had just left the town. Luckily, it was only a couple of minutes since the stable was directly on the edge.

"What the hell was that for?" Jaskier asked, arms flying up. A common habit for when he was so angry he could barely contain himself. It didn't happen often, but Geralt picked up on it by the second time it had happened. 

Geralt stopped and turned to him, "You were making things worse." 

"Making things worse? By what? Standing up for you?" Geralt and Jaskier both knew those weren't questions that were actually supposed to be answered, "Someone clearly needs to because you don't."

"God damn it, Jaskier! Why can't you see I don't want anyone to help me? I don't fucking need it from anyone, especially you. Now can you shut the fuck up?" Geralt's tone was too harsh. He knew that.

Jaskier flinched as if he'd been burnt. He blinked quickly, clearly trying to stop the tears that threatened to pour from his eyes. He looked to the ground and continued walking.

They walked in silence for hours. With every passing moment that Jaskier didn't speak or play his lute, Geralt just felt worse. It felt as if someone stabbed him in the chest and was twisting the blade at every second of silence.

After a few hours of walking, they stopped to take a break. Mainly for Roach to rest for a bit. She was getting older, and neither Geralt nor Jaskier wanted to push it. 

Jaskier sat on a fallen tree that laid by the edge of the path they were walking on. Geralt watched as the bard fiddled with his hands. Geralt knew Jaskier only did that when he was feeling his worst. 

To know that Geralt caused him to feel that way made his eyes burn, threatening to become wet. Geralt tied Roach to a tree and sat beside Jaskier.

"I'm sorry." Jasker said nothing in reply to Geralt, "I..I shouldn't have said that. I didn't want you to help because I didn't want you to end up doing something you'd regret."

Jaskier huffed, "I can protect myself."

"Times have proven otherwise." Geralt muttered quietly in a joking tone before continuing, "I just didn't want it to be because of me."

Jaskier was silent for a few moments, "If you didn't want my help, you should've stopped me. I-I feel like I was forcing my help upon you."

His tone was so light and quiet it hurt Geralt. He sounded so defeated.

"It..it wasn't that. I've just never had anyone who's wanted to help me before, so I don't quite know how to handle it." Geralt said, "I've gotten so accustomed to being by myself and not having anyone who wants to be around me, let alone help me."

This confession made the other man turn to look at him, "Why not?"

They both knew the answer to it, but Geralt still answered, "No one wants to be friends with a witcher, Jaskier. We are monsters after all."

"Stop, don't say that. Please." Jaskier paused, "That's not really how you see yourself, is it?"

Geralt took a deep breath. He looked briefly into the other man's eyes before breaking it to look straight ahead, "I don't think you want me to answer that honestly." Was all he said.

He felt Jaskier stiffen beside him for a split second, "Geralt, take it as someone who has seen a fair share of monsters over the years, " Jaskier's hands came up to cup Geralt's cheeks gently, turning his head, so they can face each other, "You are the furthest thing from a monster. You're a great man. Probably the best I've ever met."

The softness and fondness, mixed with something else Geralt still couldn't figure out, filled Jaskier's blue eyes once again. As Jaskier spoke, his thumbs were brushing lightly back and forth on Geralt's cheeks. The action made something flutter in his chest. 

Geralt's eyes dropped down to look briefly at Jaskier's lips before quickly shooting back up. His eye were only met to see Jaskier looking at Geralt's lips. The bard blinked fast, snapping out of whatever trance like state he was in.

His hands slowly dropped from Geralt's face, and he immediately found himself missing the warmth and pressure on his face. Jaskier looked down and stood up, "We should probably start walking again." 

Jaskier's voice was quiet as he spoke. The only thing that could describe the feeling Geralt felt was disappointment.

"Hm." Was Geralt's only reply. Jaskier only confirmed Geralt's suspicions. A pang shot through Geralt's chest once more before he hopped onto Roach, restarting their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geralt apologizing for his actions?? Netflix Geralt can't relate.
> 
> these chapters keep getting longer somehow. i just can't stop talking apparently. this one was exactly 1.6k which makes it the longest so far!
> 
> anyways i hope everyone enjoyed.
> 
> now time for the obligatory thanking for everyone who has commented and left kudos! i really do appreciate you all. i already have quite a few more geraskier fics planned so !!
> 
> until next time <3 :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you play for me?" Geralt asked faintly. He was unsure if Jaskier had heard him, so he waited a moment longer before speaking again, "You don't have to. It just.." Geralt trailed off. 
> 
> Jaskier was still sitting up. Geralt heard the other man move, and he then heard Jaskier starting to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter let's go!
> 
> p.s. is it 2:30 am here? yes. am i still updating? also yes.

Things were unusually tense between them. It had only been a few hours, but it was never this silent. Jaskier tried not to do anything to set Geralt off and vice versa. They'd never had to walk on eggshells around each other like this before.

Sure, they had their fair share of arguments, but Geralt knew it wasn't the argument that was causing this. It was what happened after. More specifically, what happened after Geralt's apology.

Geralt had lived long enough to be rejected by quite a few people, but Jaskier's rejection took the cake for the worst. It was probably because of how Geralt felt about the bard. The way he'd never felt like this before. 

He didn't know what it was about Jaskier. Something just always pushed the two men together. It was that way with Yennefer, but that had been because of the djinn. It was so much different with Jaskier though. 

Throughout all the years of knowing Jaskier, it always felt like something was pushing them together. Destiny was the only word that could accurately describe what it was, but Geralt would never use that word. He always had a bad experience with destiny, and whatever he had with Jaskier was anything but bad.

Not that he'd ever say that. He let the word 'friend' slip during his apology, and Jaskier brought it up whenever the tension would lift. 

_"So, where are we going, friend? That is what you called me, if I recall correctly?"_ Jaskier had said with a smile, _"I mean, it's about time, Geralt. We've been friends for how long, and you've now called me your friend? That may as well be some sort to ask me to become your betrothed, an-"_

_"Hey, Jaskier?"_

_"Yes, my dear witcher?"_

_"Shut up."_

Jaskier had only responded to him with a laugh. That interaction occurred only a few hours ago, and they were already back to the tense silence.

The things that happened in his chest when Jaskier called him ' _my dear witcher_ ' were things that witchers were definitely not supposed to feel. They were allowed to feel anger and arousal, but those were ruled as the only necessary emotions for them to live.

Geralt had time to think things like this over as they were walking the path.

"We should stop and find somewhere to sleep for the night." 

Jaskier nodded and stopped walking, waiting for Geralt to take the lead. Geralt knew best which places were safe to set up camp. 

They walked through the woods in silence, and Geralt soon stopped and asked Jaskier if this spot was okay. Jaskier only smiled lightly and nodded. They soon set up a fire as the night crept upon them fast, the skies becoming dark. The only light was from the moon and the camp fire. 

Silence was smothering as they ate. Jaskier started fiddling with a golden bracelet on his wrist once he was done eating. Another little habit he'd do whenever he felt nervous. 

Geralt's eyes were drawn to it. His mind wandered back through all the years he'd been with Jaskier. The bard had never once removed it. Jaskier changed his attire quite frequently, but the bracelet never once left his wrist.

There was so much Geralt didn't know about Jaskier. Why didn't he ever remove the bracelet? Why hasn't he aged almost single year? The latter Geralt had never really noticed until recently, thinking back on something Yennefer had said.

These questions seemed to overwhelm Geralt as he blurted out, "Why do you always wear that bracelet?" There was a silence, the bard becoming nervous, the scent of fear becoming apparent. A scent that was rare around Jaskier, he was never scared because of Geralt.

"And why haven't you aged a single year?" Geralt spoke again.

The unspoken question hung in the air. _What are you?_

"I suppose me saying a good skin care routine won't be an acceptable answer?" Jaskier said, dryly laughing as an excuse to try lightening up the mood. Geralt only stared at him. 

Jaskier took a deep breath, "Right, didn't think so. Did you really not notice until now?"

"Answer the question, Jaskier."

The bard couldn't seem to bear keeping eye contact with Geralt. He looked up to the sky while suddenly blinking fast. He was clearly trying to keep tears from spilling.

"I'm part elf." Jaskier muttered quietly. His tone was soft, almost defeated.

"What?" Was Geralt's only reply.

Jaskier laughed dryly, no humor in it at all, "Please don't make me repeat it."

"No. I heard you." Geralt paused as he tried to find the right words to say. He hesitantly stood up and sat himself down beside the bard. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Geralt didn't know his voice could be that quiet. His voice betrayed him as he sounded hurt.

Jaskier only shrugged, "You never asked."

"That's not good enough, Jaskier." 

"I was scared." Jaskier said as a tear finally slipped from his eye, "I thought you wouldn't want to travel with me anymore. I already had to stay by your side despite your protests and harsh comments. You didn't want me when you thought I was a human, so why would you want me when you knew I wasn't."

The words were sharp and felt like daggers stabbing into Geralt's chest. 

"Jaskier." Geralt's voice was shaky, almost breaking.

More tears fell from Jaskier's eyes. The streams were almost constant now. Jaskier only waved a hand. Another hand came up to wipe his eyes.

He laughed dryly once more, "Let's just not talk about it, okay? It's getting late, so we should go to sleep."

Jaskier stood up and grabbed his lute before he sat on top of his bedroll. Geralt only sighed as he mimicked the bard's movements. 

The only noise now surrounding them were the sounds of the forest and the sound of the fire still going. Surprisingly, Geralt was the first one to break it.

"Can you play for me?" Geralt asked faintly. He was unsure if Jaskier had heard him, so he waited a moment longer before speaking again, "You don't have to. It's just.." Geralt trailed off. 

Jaskier was still sitting up. Geralt heard the other man move. He heard Jaskier starting to play.

" _It’s what my heart just yearns to say in ways that can’t be said.  
It’s what my rotting bones will sing, when the rest of me is dead.  
It’s what’s engraved upon my heart in letters deeply worn.  
Today I somehow understand the reason I was born._"

Geralt smiles and closes his eyes as he listens to Jaskier sing.

" _It’s not fair, it’s not fair how much I love you.  
It’s not fair, 'cos you make me laugh when I’m actually really fucking cross at you for something/  
And he’ll say 'Oh how oh how unreasonable.   
How unreasonably in love I am with everything you do.  
I’ll spend my days so close to you 'cos if I’m standing here maybe everyone will think I’m alright'."_

Those were the last words Geralt heard Jaskier sing as he sunk into a sleep. He could've sworn he felt a gentle press of lips to his head, but he was probably just imagining it. 

Geralt woke to find Jaskier already awake. He made his way to place himself beside the other man once again. 

He hesitated before he spoke, "Thank you for last night. You singing it..helps me sleep some nights."

"My fillingless pie of a voice is just that good?" 

"Jaskier."

Jaskier shook his head, "No, no. It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Who was that song about?" Geralt asked.

Jaskier looked at him, "What?"

"The song you sung. You must be deeply in love with whoever it is."

The other man laughed at that, "You're awfully dense." He waited before speaking again, "We don't have to talk about it. Any of it, especially last night." He paused, "I'll leave if you want me to. All you have to do is say the words, and I'm gone."

"Why would you think I'd wish for you to be gone?" Geralt asked.

"Really? That's all you've wanted since you met me. You already blame me for everything that's gone wrong in your life, so why shouldn't this be the final straw?"

Geralt felt as if all the air had left his lungs, "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. You don't deserve that." He took a deep breath, "I'm not the best at expressing how I feel." 

That seemed to genuinely amuse the other man as he laughed and cut Geralt off, "Sorry, continue."

"I appreciate your company, even if you are annoying most of the time. These years have been the least lonely years I've ever had." Geralt admitted, "You not being human doesn't change that. I'm sorry you felt the need to hide it from me."

"It wasn't just you. I've never told anyone. The only people who've known is family, you, and Yennefer."

Geralt turned his head, "Yennefer knew?"

"Yeah, I never even told her." Jaskier laughed, "You know, you're not very observant for a witcher. You didn't know, but somehow your lover did."

Geralt flinched for a brief moment, "We're not together anymore."

"Oh? Why didn't it work out? Last time I saw you two, you couldn't get enough of each other." 

"Let's just say she figured out men aren't quite her type." Geralt smiled. He was proud of Yennefer. Not very many people were open about things such as that.

Jaskier laughed, "Well, that's quite the surprise." Jaskier's smile faltered slightly as he spoke again, "I didn't tell you because I didn't trust you. You're actually the only person I've ever trusted this much."

"I feel the same." Geralt knew what he was going to say next, so he built up the courage to follow through with it, "The way I feel about you is...it's like nothing I've felt before. It scared me, and so I treated you the way I did, hoping one day you'd leave and it wouldn't be out of disgust."

"Geralt, why would I be disgusted?" Jaskier turned his head to meet Geralt's eyes.

The words came out of Geralt's mouth before he could stop them, "Because no one wants a witcher to be in love with them."

Geralt heard the air leave Jaskier's lungs as his heart rate sped up. _Fuck_ , Geralt thought. He immediately regretted what he had said. He looked away as he braced himself for the other man leaving.

Instead what he got was hands softly cupping his face, turning it to meet the bard's. Before Geralt could speak again, a pair of lips were gently placed upon his. 

Geralt felt his heart rate spike. Jaskier's lips were as soft as they looked. The familiar feeling in his chest was the strongest it's ever been as their lips moved. They seemed to fit together so well. 

Jaskier was the first one to pull away first, resting his forehead against Geralt's, "You." Was all Jaskier said before he spoke up once more, "The song was about you."

Geralt pulled back, smiling the widest he's ever smiled.

"Oh my God! You have dimples!" Jaskier said as he almost jumped up from his seat, "You, the mighty witcher, have dimples!" 

"Tell anyone, and I kill you." Geralt's words were truly empty threats now as his actual feelings were out in the open.

Jaskier held his hands up in defense, "Fine, fine. Truly though, how did you not know all of those songs were about you? I thought you were being kind and sparing my feelings, but are you really just that oblivious? How can I put my life in the hands of a man who-"

Geralt cut Jaskier off by lightly grabbing the back of his neck and pressing their lips together once again, "Hm. If I would've known this would be what shuts you up, I would've done it a lot sooner."

"Now this, my darling witcher, I will agree with you on."

For the first time in his entire life, Geralt truly understood what it meant to felt loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said elf Jaskier and lesbian Yennefer rights!!
> 
> i really hoped you all enjoyed reading this because i really enjoyed writing it (even if it all was written in the middle of the night)!!
> 
> it's made me so happy to see everyone's comments. they've given me motivation to write and have brightened up my day a little more with each one left, so thank you all.
> 
> i have a few geraskier au fics planned, and here are my ideas for multi-chapter ones:  
> \- groundhog day  
> \- coffee shop   
> \- tattoo/flowershop   
> \- soulmate
> 
> if you'd like to see any of them, let me know!!
> 
> anyways, i hope you all have a fantastic day/night!!
> 
> until whenever <3 :)

**Author's Note:**

> i will love anyone who can recognize what the title is from. 
> 
> anyways, i hope everyone enjoyed! comments are greatly appreciated because i love feedback! 
> 
> hope you all have a wonderful day/night <3


End file.
